


The Hunter and the Siren

by Shinku130



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: He was a hunter and a killer. She was a healer and the adoptive daughter of the holy man Imam. It seems the hunter has a new puzzle to figure out and a new prey to play with or will it be to love?





	1. Chapter 1

The Hunter and the Siren: Chapter 1:

       (Hey every one! This my new Pitch Black Fanfic. Trying a new approach to this and tried not to make my character too Mary Sueish. Enjoy! XD)

Imam looked around the station where he was to be boarding the Hunter – Gratzner.

          “Ali, Anna, Hassan, Suleiman, come we must get on board now.” Imam called to his three disciples and his adopted daughter.

          Imam laughed lightly as the three boys ran onto the ship with excitement followed by a young woman who was nineteen years old, Anna, was a young Siren who had just grown into adulthood. Since Anna was siren and tended to hypnotize people with her singing, she took to writing or drawing what she thought in her notebooks that were in her book bag.

          Anna had long hair that was tied back with a red ribbon, she had dark brown eyes and she wore a white dress with long sleeves and the front of the dress went up like a upside down v, but it stopped after her lower legs. She also wore white stocking that had a white garter belt to keep the stocking up and she wore black flat dress shoes. When Anna sang her white wings sometimes would appear if she wanted them to and depending on the situation she could use her songs to heal or to kill along with allowing the things she draws come to life if she either sings or thinks of a song and will her drawing to do her bidding.

          Anna looked over at Imam and smiled as he led her to her cryo tube. Anna gave Imam one last hug before going into cryo sleep, she didn’t know how much time had passed when she was suddenly jerked from her cryo tube. Anna fell forward landing on to the ground when she got to her feet she could hear something starting to tear apart. Anna looked to her right to see that the ship was coming apart Anna’s eyes widened before she turned to her left to start to head away from the part of the ship that was starting to tear.

          Anna ran only 10 steps before something came crashing down on top of her causing her to hit her head on the ground causing her to become unconscious. When she awoke she noticed that she had landed in front of a now empty cryo container. Anna looked at with confusion before she heard her name being called out.

          “Anna!” Imam called out, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Anna slowly make her way over to him. Once Anna was by his side she noticed that the other three boys were okay.

          “Who is this, Imam?” A young woman with an accent asked him.

          Anna turned to the woman; she had long wavy black and she wore a black tank with black pants.

          “This is my adopted daughter Anna,” Imam stated with a smile.

          “Hey there the names Shazza and the man next me his name is Zeke.” Shazza said introducing the man next to her.

          Anna smiled before bowing; however they all soon heard a scream of agony coming from the near front what’s left of the ship. They all ran toward the front of it what they saw was a disturbing sight; one of the crew people had a piece of metal sticking out near his heart.

          Anna could feel the man in agony as people tried to figure out what to do; she also noticed that the blonde woman holding the man’s head was looking torn. Anna then looked at Imam when the woman told them to leave. Instead of leaving Anna walked over to where the blonde woman sat and sat down next to her. Anna then turned to Imam pointing to the woman than to Imam then toward the outside.

          Imam nodded before making the woman stand up,” What are you doing?”

          “Come, my daughter will bring him peace.” Imam said before leading the blonde out of the craft.

          “What do you mean she can put him at peace?” The blonde demanded, but Imam said nothing more.

          When Anna could see that they were outside she looked at the man whose head she now held in her lap. Anna then allowed her wings to come out.

          “Are you an Angel?” The man managed to wheeze out.

          Anna just smiled slight before she closed her eyes and began to sing:

(Celtic Woman – Voice)

I hear your voice on the wind

And I hear you call out my name

 

“Listen, my child,” you say to me

“I am the voice of you history

Be not afraid, come follow me

Answer my call and I’ll set you free,”

 

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that is calling you

I am the voice, I will remain

 

I am the voice in the field when the summer’s gone

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow

Ne’er do I sleep throughout all the cold winger long

I am the force that in spring time will grow

 

I am the voice of the past that will always be

Filled with sorrow and blood in my fields

I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace

Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

 

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

 

I am the voice of the past that will always be

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice of the future

I am the voice, I am the voice

I am the voice, I am the voice

 

          Anna finished her song and looked down at the man and noticed that he had died peacefully. Anna placed a kiss upon his forehead and said a silent prayer. When Anna exited the aircraft she noticed that the blonde woman and a blond man walk from a different part of the wreck. It was then that Anna noticed that her bag with her drawing and writing utensils were and that her wings were still out. So she quickly put away her wings and ran toward the wreck the man and woman came out of.

          Anna entered the crash and started to slow down when she something hit the ground with a thud. Anna walked over to the wall of the wreck and peered around the corner to see a man with no hair; he had on a black pants and boots with a black sleeveless shirt on. Anna noticed that he was cutting off some restraints Anna then noticed that his arms seemed to be in pain though his face didn’t show it she could feel it.

          Anna then ran toward him without thinking which the man instantly stopped what he was doing and quickly turned to see Anna coming toward him. He instantly stood up and prepared himself as if he was expecting her to attack him. Anna stopped him front of him and looked up at him tilting her head to the side slightly before walking around toward the back him. The man stood still and waited patiently to see what she would do.

          Anna then placed her hands on his shoulder and used her power to help heal his hurt shoulders. After she was done she walked back in front of him and noticed that the metal on his wrist were digging into his skin making him bleed so she placed her hands on each of his wrist and healed him. The man cocked his head to the side, Anna then noticed that he appeared to have leaned slightly nearer though she couldn’t understand why.

          “Not bad…” The man said with a deep voice.

          Anna smiled before crouching down where the torch was and finished cutting of his binds on his feet before cutting off the rest of cuffs on his hands.

          “Little Girl, you do realize that old John ain’t going to be happy when he finds out you helped me escape,” The man said.

          Anna looked confusedly at the man before turning off the torch and gently grabbing his hand began to spell out words on his hand,” Who is John?”

          The man didn’t answer her instead asked,” What’s your name?”

          Anna then began to spell out,” Anna, what’s yours?”

          “Richard B. Riddick,” The man replied looking at her through the cloth that covered his eyes.

          Anna just smiled at before she turned and began to rummage through the wreckage looking for her bag. When she found her bag she turned around to see that Riddick had on black goggles.

          “You know you’re the first person to look at me without fear, but I got a question for you what are you?” Riddick asked her.

          Anna looked at the ground saying nothing to him, but when she looked up he was standing right in front of her.

          “What can’t talk?” Riddick asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

          Anna shook her head before turning to leave, but was stopped when Riddick grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear,” I want you to know that I will find out what you are. You aren’t human because I know the smell of human and you smell far too sweet to be human…”

          Anna looked at him with a small smile before he let her go, and just before she left she waved good bye to him, not realizing the reason that he was chained up for. Anna had felt it in her heart to help escape she didn’t know, but she knew she had to do it. And in the end she would realize that it was one step closer to her destiny.


	2. First Blood

The Hunter and the Siren: Chapter 2:

(Sorry for the long wait in the update of this story and I hope this chapter makes up for it. I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story, as well as favorite and alerts I got for this story thank you again and enjoy.)

Anna had been standing next to Imam while the rest of the survivors were putting together something to help them breath on the planet, but Anna couldn’t understand why since she could breathe just right, but she helped out anyway.

“Imam, if we’re looking for water, we should leave soon before nightfall, while it’s cooler.” The captain said while walking over to them.

Imam nodded before looking at Anna before saying,” Anna; stay here and see what you can do to help. I will be back with the boys.”

Anna looked at her adoptive father with worry before nodding her head it was then that Paris decided to interrupt by quickly saying,” Excuse me. I think you should see this.”

As they were led over to where Paris was before he said anything the realized that there were three suns.

“Bloody hell. So much for your nightfall,” Shazza said with disbelief.

“So much for my cocktail hour,” Paris mumbled which caused Anna to smile.

“We take this as a good sign. A path. Direction from Allah. Blue sun, blue water.” Imam stated while Anna nodded her head beside him.

“You ever wondered why I’m a theist.” Zeke said before walking off.

“It’s a bad sign that is Riddick’s direction.” The man, Anna had come to found out thanks to her father, was John.

“I thought you found his restraints over there. Toward sunset.” Fry asked him with a confused look on her face.

“Right, which means he went toward sunrise.” John stated as he walked over to Zeke.

Imam then walked over to Shazza and said,” Shazza could you watch my daughter while I am gone?”

“Of course, Imam.” Shazza replied before looking at Anna who was now looking around the crash site.

After Anna said goodbye to her father and the young boys she went over to help Zeke with graves. She helped Zeke shovel a deep enough hole and helped him drag the body over to the grave. Earlier there had been another survivor, but he was accidently shot by Zeke since they were all on edge for some reason. She heard Jack talk about how they were all afraid of Riddick though Anna didn’t know why since they never said why. Zeke however stopped pulling the body, which caused Anna to accidently crash into him. Zeke helped steady her before he looked down into the hole he and Anna dug up which had what seemed to be a another hole kind of like burrow.

Anna suddenly had a feeling of dread fall upon her, but decided to ignore it as she turned to look at something else she could see the man Riddick standing not too far away from them. Anna then quickly ran over to where she saw Riddick much to her surprise he wasn’t there Anna looked around with confusion before she jumped at the sound of gunfire and Zeke screaming about three feet from her. Anna quickly turned around heading to the hole and jumping in just in time to see Zeke’s feet disappear into the hole and for the screaming to die down. Anna decided to check out the hole against her better judgment as Anna began to crawl into a hole she noticed a black mass at the end of what she assumed to be a tunnel.

Anna then noticed the black mass suddenly begin to head right toward her Anna raised her hands in defense grabbing the creatures mouth it’s teeth tearing her hands up. Anna then opened her moth and let out a extremely high pitch song that couldn’t be heard by normal ears. It seemed to effect the creature as it began to thrash around and stopped trying to attack her. Anna then began to try and crawl back out, but wasn’t fast enough soon the creature recovered. It then began to charge at Anna again for a moment she thought that she wouldn’t see her father or his disciples that she thought of as brothers. It was then that Anna felt someone grab her ankle and pull her out of hole once she was out she felt a muscular arm pull her into a sitting position and into a well built chest.

Anna was shaking as she stared at her hands before looking up at the person who saved her and she was surprised to that the person who had saved her. Riddick was looking down at her with goggled covered eyes Anna looked up at him with teary eyes before gently putting her head into his chest in thankfulness.

“You seem to attract trouble.” Riddick stated before looking to the sounds of footsteps running toward them.

Riddick then let go of Anna before he began to run in the other direction Anna could see Imam run to her and began to ask her what happened. Shazza was also asking her what happened she then turned to see Riddick running and quickly ran after him. Anna instantly felt the violent intent coming from Shazza Anna then heard Riddick cry out in pain as she turned she noticed that Johns had Riddick on the ground removing his goggles. Anna felt tears come to her eyes at the fact the person who saved her was being treated like an animal. Anna then quickly got to her feet ignoring her father’s call and quickly ran past Shazza Anna could see that Johns was about to knock out Riddick with the butt of his shotgun. Anna then quickly threw herself so her top half of her body covered Riddick while her bottom half laid on the ground.

Johns stopped himself from hitting Anna before demanding,” What the hell are you doing?”

Anna then began to write a message next to Riddick and herself,” He saved me.”

“Look he’s a killer…” Johns started to explain, but Anna gave him an angry face before pointing to the message again.

“Imam come get your daughter so I can lock up Riddick,” Johns said as he noticed Shazza and Imam run up to them.

Shazza wanted to kick Riddick, but she then noticed the message nearby she looked at Anna as Imam gently pried Anna off Riddick, Anna was still glaring at Johns as he pulled up Riddick herding him to the wreckage. Anna sighed before following Imam over to the shade of the wreckage and allowed him to clean and bandage her hands.

“Anna could you tell me what happened?” Shazza asked gently.

Anna looked at her before nodding she then grabbed the bag that Ali brought over to her and began to write out what happened on a piece of paper before handing to Shazza. As Imam and Shazza read the piece of paper they both looked at Anna before heading over to the rest of others. Anna then looked back at the wreckage where she saw out of the corner of her eye Johns leave from Anna then decided to head to the wreckage where she assumed Riddick was being held to in order to thank him for saving her.

Anna quickly and quietly headed inside the wreckage it was there that she saw that Riddick was sitting down with his hand chained above his head. Anna approached Riddick she was close enough to see that his were closed when Anna was about a foot away from him his eyes snapped opened to reveal shinning eyes.

Anna stared in awe before Riddick said,” Your hands alright?”

Anna snapped out of her trance before nodding her head she wanted to reply, but she had left her bag outside and it was too dark for her to write. So she decided to use her voice and quietly said,” Thank you…”

Riddick looked at her before reply,” So you can speak… Got a pretty voice there… to nice to be a human’s.”

Anna looked at Riddick looking down at her feet blushing slightly from the compliment Riddick then said,” You know I’m going to figure out what you are, one way or another.”

Anna looked up staring at him with a smile before saying,” Try…”

And with that Anna walked out of the wreckage leaving Riddick to think about it, Riddick on the other hand couldn’t help, but find the innocence refreshing before thinking about how this young woman intrigued not only him, but his inner beast as well.

Anna had left the wreckage and headed to where she was originally sitting before deciding to take a nap. Anna lay down onto the ground before using her arm as a pillow before falling asleep thinking about her dark savior.

 

(Okay here is chapter 2 hopefully I didn’t make Riddick to OOC, but I tried. Enjoy reading.)


	3. A Teasing Fight and Secrets Revealed

The Hunter and the Siren: Chapter 3:

(I would like to thank Ryle Culler, Dark Alana, wolviegurl, Chachi94, shadowoftheblackdeat, Sweet Silence’s Voice, Luna Uchia666, poisedrose, QuietStorm Aka Narusake- Koi, Avacii, Peggy, and RatedRGirl83 for your awesome reviews. Hope this chapter makes you all happy.)

 

Anna awoke to the sound of approaching footsteps as she sat up and stretched her arms upwards. As she placed her arms back down she noticed Riddick was staring at her which caused Anna to tilt her head in confusion. It was then that Imam walked up to her with her book bag in hand.

“Come, my daughter. We are heading back to the small deserted village we found earlier,” Imam said before gently helping Anna up.

Anna smiled up at him before following him; she had only followed him about two feet when she suddenly heard a growl. Anna looked turned to look back at where Riddick was only to find him right in front of her. Anna jumped slightly before letting out a silent sigh in relief, she smiled at him before turning back around and ran after Imam. She let out a giggle when she heard Riddick growl again. As soon as everyone else was ready to leave, they began their walk toward the village.

Anna frowned she heard that Riddick was going to be the one carry the luggage. As soon as they all started to walk she noticed that Shazza and John talking in front of her. Anna slowed down so she was near Riddick she then took off her breathing tube before making Riddick stop. She then handed it to Riddick; he looked at it before looking at her with some suspicion as he took it from her and put it on. Anna smiled brightly before turning back to catch up with the others. As they arrived at the village Anna began to wonder off not realizing that she was being followed be Riddick.

As she entered one of the buildings she began to look at the old toys as well as other things. Something than caught Anna’s eye when she saw a long slime item near one of the shelves as she walked toward it Anna realized that it was wrapped. Anna tilted her head as she grabbed it and began to remove the wrapping once it was gone it revealed a long sword. She looked close at it; the sword had no guard on it and the front of it was what appeared to be an evil mask like engraving. Anna then removed the sword from the red sheath and the hilt appeared to be purple with pieces of cloth.

Anna removed the sword and on the blade a famous quotes that she remembered hearing long ago though she could never remember from whom or when she heard it.

“I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end, the first and last. I shall with stand all of time.”

 

Anna smiled before she turned around quickly; slashing the blade vertically at the invisible opponent. She then placed the sheath onto the ground before she then began to into a series of vertical and horizontal motions. As she turned to perform another horizontal attack starting from the top to the bottom she was met with a short blade. Anna was surprised to see that Riddick was there and stopping her attack. Anna tilted her head with confusion before felt Riddick push her blade back causing her to take a step back. Anna looked at him with slight confusion when Riddick raised his blade again.

“You seem to know what you are doing…. Let’s see how you do against me,” He said before striking out at her.

Anna instincts kicked in and she quickly ducked underneath Riddick’s horizontal attack, before she grabbed the sword with both hands. Anan then went to perform a vertical strike, but Riddick managed to quickly dodge it. He then went to trip Anna; however, she jumped back words landing on her feet. Once she was on her feet she quickly charged at him with her blade ready for a horizontal cut, but Riddick blocked it with his own blade.

“I know you can do better,” Riddick said before he pushed Anna back.

Anna stumbled slightly before regaining her footing, Anna then charged at him again trying to hit him. Both Riddick and Anna managed to get into a deadlock, and Anna then quickly used her sword to shift under Riddick’s blade. Quickly disarming him; however, once he was disarmed he grabbed Anna’s wrist twisting it around so would drop the sword before pinning her arm behind her back.

“You need to try harder,” Riddick said into her right ear.

Anna mentally sighed before using her other arm to strike at Riddick; her aim was to have him loosen her arm. Thankfully it worked once Anna managed to break her arm was free she twirled around and aimed her kick to his head, but he caught it and threw her into the wall behind them. Riddick then pinned her to the wall, he smirked at his victory, but knew Anna had more power in her. Anna who felt trapped reacted instinctively opened her mouth and let out a high pitched song. Riddick felt his body moving of its’ own accord, he began to back away from Anna. Once he was about 5 feet from her Riddick felt himself get into a kneeling position which caused him to growl out loud.

This caused Anna to snap out of her mode she placed a hand on her throat looking at Riddick with fear. Riddick soon felt his body begin to listen to mind once more as he then stood up. Anna was breathing hard as she slowly sank to the floor staring at the ground in shock at the realization that she was making someone do what she said again. She didn’t see or hear Riddick approach her again this time with more caution in his movements. Once he was in front of her he knelt down to her level before placing a hand underneath her chin. Anna then was forced to look at hi goggled covered eyes with fear, self – hate and a apologetic stare.

“So that is what you are…” Riddick said trailing off before using his other hand to remove his goggles.

As he looked at her with shinned eyes, Anna couldn’t help, but be amazed though she felt slightly naked from him looking at her.

“Siren…” Riddick stated with amusement shinning in his eyes.

Anna’s eyes widened with surprise as she realized that not only had she hurt him with her voice, but she also gave away what she was too.

 

(Sorry for the shortness in this chapter, I was up really late last night working my Resume as well as hunting for jobs… So I have been busy I hope this chapter has made up for the long update… Enjoy!)


	4. A new little friend

The Hunter and the Siren: Chapter 4:

(I would like to thank RatedRGirl83, Dark Alana, wolviegurl, shadowoftheblackdeat, foxy, QuietStorm Aka Narusake – Koi, anonymous and Vodka Girl. Thank you all for your patience and here is the next chapter. Enjoy! OH!! I GOTTA THANK YOU SMUT BOOKS!!!)

 

Anna sat on the ground with fear in her eyes as she watched Riddick approach. Once he was a foot away she quickly closed her eyes. It was then that she felt his hand grab her chin gently causing her to open eyes and look up at Riddick with confusion before she knew what happing Riddick was slamming his lips upon her own. She couldn’t help, but close her eyes and began to kiss Riddick back. Anna didn’t understand why she felt a bond forming between them, but when she pulled away breathless she could see Riddick smirking his shinning eyes looking at her.

Anna felt heat rush to her cheeks in embarrassment, before looking down at the ground it was then that she heard Riddick chuckle.

“You should be careful, Little Siren. You might tempt this beast into taking you hear on the floor.” Riddick growled out lowly.

Anna blushed more before whispering,” I should go find my father and brothers… I am sorry about using my voice…”

Riddick chuckled as he stood up pulling Anna up with him; she then walked over to the sword and placed it back into the sheath. As she began to walk away she heard Riddick state,” When this all over, Little Siren, I’ll be making you mine.”

Anna looked over at him innocently before saying,” The Beast must capture the Siren before the Siren will ever succumb to the Beast.”

Anna giggled before leaving when she heard Riddick growling; once outside the building she quickly began to look for her father. It was then that she noticed her little brother, Ali heading to a building. She quickly followed him and entered the same way as she did once she got to her feet Ali pressed a button on a one of the control panels. It was then that top of the building began to open up causing whatever was in the building to stir and swarm. Anna instantly ran toward Ali.

Anna quickly pulled him into her and summoned her wings covering both Ali and herself. She could feel the creatures tearing at her back. Anna quickly let out a high pitch note causing them creatures to scatter except for one. It was a darker grey then the rest it looked up at Anna with a tilt of its head. It was then that there was a sound of what sounded like a shot gun followed by the sound of the door opening. It was then that she heard the footsteps coming closer, but she dared not move for back was bleeding profusely staining her white dress red.

“Anna! Ali!” Imam called out.

Anna gently nudge Ali to go when he left her embrace the young creature that had been watching them walked over to her. She lifted her hand with a wince and began to pet the creature on the head.

“Anna!!” Imam yelled when he saw his daughter.

Her wings were out and her back was bloodied, Imam quickly ran to her and began to look at her back. It was then that Anna noticed John, Riddick and the others also came into the room.

“What the hell…” John started to say when suddenly Fry, Jack and Shazza ran toward Anna.

As they began to try and help her Riddick quickly growled out,” We need to clean her wounds and bandage them.”

The little creature then began to squeak before it flew to the dark side of the control panel and began to drag out a first aid kit. Though it appeared to be old Imam opened it and could see that some of the supplies were still good. Imam handed them to Riddick and allowed him to patch up Anna.

“Okay my question is what the hell is she?” John asked.

“None of that matters now Johns! She is hurt and we need to find out what the hell happened.” Fry growled out.

The small creature came to Anna and began to nuzzle Anna’s hand as she cringed in pain as Riddick bandaged her wounds. Anna smiled before petting the young creature on the head and quietly said,” Thank you….Ares.”

Ares screeched happily at the new name it had received, it was then that John noticed Ares and instinctively raised his gun. With a second Riddick pulled Anna back and Ares dodged the gunshot before quickly flying at John. Ares scratched his cheek causing him to cry out in pain. Anna was leaning against Riddick and could hear him chuckle deeply in his chest at Johns pain. Anna blushed at the close proximity, but was thankful that no was really looking at her. Ann then closed her eyes and began to will her wings away when she opened them everyone was staring at her in awe.

Anna couldn’t help the embarrassing blush that came upon her cheeks, but thankfully Ares quickly distracted them by landing on her shoulder and nuzzling her face. Anna turned to look at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled sweetly. Riddick gently let her go and helped her stand up Anna flinched in pain as she stood. It was then that everyone noticed another room.

“Anna, why don’t you and the other young ones go outside I don’t want hurt anymore.” Imam said as he pulled her into a hug.

Anna nodded as she led the other boys out of the building it was then that Anna noticed that Ares was somehow immune to the sun. She didn’t understand since the other creatures were apparently scared of the sun. Anna just shook her head before Ali grabbed her hand and looked up at her with a smile. Anna returned the smile before they proceeded over to the craft near one of the buildings. Once they entered the craft Anna couldn’t ignore the pain her back and quickly lay across the seats on her stomach.

Ali looked at her with concern in his eyes causing Anna to sing a song to calm any sense of pain in her self as well as Ali.

(Still Alive – Lisa Miskovsky)

You have changed

I have changed

Just like you

Just like you

 

For how long

For how long

Must I wait

I know there’s something wrong

 

Your concrete heart isn’t beating

And you tried to

Make it come alive

 

No shadows

Just red lights

Now I’m here to rescue you

 

Oh I’m still alive

I’m still alive and

I can’t apologize, no

 

Oh, I’m still alive

I’m still alive and

I can’t apologize, no

 

So silent

No violence

But inside my head

So loud and clear

 

You’re screaming

You’re screaming

Cover up with a smile I’ve learned to fear

 

Just sunshine

And blue skies

Is this all we get, for living here?

 

Come fire

Come fire

Let it burn and love come racing through

 

Oh, I’m still alive

I’m still alive and

I can’t apologize, no

 

Oh, I’m still alive

I’m still alive and

I can’t apologize, no

 

I’ve learn to lose

I’ve learn to win

Turn my face against the wind

 

I will move fast

I will move slow

Take me where I have to go

 

Oh, I’m still alive

I’m still alive and

I can’t apologize, no

 

(I’m still alive)

 

Oh I’m still alive

I’m still alive and

I can’t apologize, no

 

Oh I’m still alive

I’m still alive…

 

Anna finished her song when she noticed that the other children hand come into the aircraft and had fallen asleep. Anna smiled when she noticed that Ares was sleeping by her shoulder, it was then that she noticed Riddick out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to be contemplating something, but Anna didn’t feel like examining it close for exhaustion soon crawled upon her and she allowed it to take her.

 

(Well here is chapter 4. Sorry if Riddick is OOC been awhile since I wrote a chapter. XP I want to thank a reviewer for my Dark Covers All for the inspiration for the song. Hope you enjoyed.)


	5. Setting Suns

The Hunter and the Siren: Chapter 5:

(I want to thank shadowoftheblackdeat, Dark Alana, RetedRGirl83, wolviegurl, Emxy2k11, Electra2255, WheresMyBones and Guest! Thank you all and here is the Fifth chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Sorry for the long wait and I apologize for any OOCness)

 

Anna awoke to someone shaking her awake, when her eyes opened she noticed her father standing next to her.

“Come Anna, we have to head back to the crash. I fear night will be upon us soon,” Imam stated worriedly.

Anna nodded her head in understanding before raising herself in a sitting position she winces slightly in pain. She then stood up and began to follow Imam out of the craft and toward the sand cat. Anna then walked over to where Shazza was starting up the sand cat and sat behind her wincing in pain.

“Where’s Riddick?” Jack asked worriedly.

“Leave him! He wouldn’t wait for us,” Paris stated with a snobbish tone.

It was then that Riddick jumped into sand cat right next to Paris causing him to stand straight up in fright. Anna couldn’t help, but giggle quietly when she saw the fright in Paris’s eyes.

“I thought we lost,” Paris said hoping that what he had said before would be forgotten.

Anna noticed that Riddick was looking at her slightly Anna could make out a small smirk that appeared on his face.

“Johns!” Shazza called out for the blonde man.

Once Johns got onto the sand cat they began to head toward the crash site however Shazza accidently hit some bones causing them to crack and break. The rubble from the skeleton began to fall on them, but Anna whimpered loudly in pain when a medium chunk of bone hit her back causing her wounds to burn with irritation. Riddick heard this before using his body to shield Anna from any more rubble. Anna looked up at Riddick with painful gratitude before she noticed that Riddick’s attention had shifted to something on her shoulder.

Anna looked over at much to her surprise she could see Ares perched on her shoulder not being affected by the sun. Anna looked at Riddick with confusion before realizing that they had pulled into the crash site. Anna watched as everyone got off before slowly making her way of the sand cat herself wincing as she moved, but before she got off Riddick appeared in front of her.

“Stay here. Your wounds aren’t gonna get better if you keep moving around, Little Siren.” Riddick stated before he followed Fry and Johns inside the ship.

Anna let out a dejected sigh before letting her feet dangle off the sand cat; it was then that she looked at Shazza who was asking where Paris was going. Anna noticed that it was getting darker and looked toward the sun her eyes widened as noticed a planet rising. Anna got off the sand cat walking over to Jack and watched in awe.

“Come on we have to go help them,” Jack said before taking Anna’s hand and began to lead her back to the sand cat.

Ali, Anna and Jack were near the glass ball where the sun would enter to power the sand cat and began to wipe it hoping whatever was left of the sun would continue to power it. Soon everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the planet began to completely block off the sun, soon they began to hear noises coming from the funnel structures. Anna noticed that Ares had begun to screech loudly before flying into the sky. She began to worry it was then that she noticed the things that began to filter out of the top of the funnels.

“People, just a suggestion perhaps you should flee!” Paris called out.

“Let’s go!” Fry called out.

Anna quickly grabbed Ali gently moving toward Imam along with other three children, Anna began to climb off the sand cat, but hunched over in pain as climbed out. It was then that she felt someone gently help her stand Anna looked up to see Riddick. Soon Shazza, Riddick and she were running toward the others, to the container when they heard Fry yell out,” Get down!”

It was then that Riddick pushed her down while Shazza dropped down a little further ahead of them. Anna then noticed that it wasn’t the only ones that were swarming; Anna noticed that Shazza was fixing to get back up to run toward the others. Shazza got up and began to run toward the others which allowed the other creatures began to fly at her. Anna then opened her mouth and quickly let out a high pitch song that caused to them scatter preventing them from hurting Shazza. When Anna stopped she felt extremely exhausted from trying to move about with her wounds.

“Little Siren, you need stop worrying about others and more about yourself,” Riddick stated before standing up.

He then gripped Anna and pulled her up it was then that he noticed that one of her back wounds had begun bleeding through her dress. Soon she and Riddick were near the door where the others were when Anna noticed that Riddick had turned around with his goggles off and was looking at the creatures poor out of the funnels.

“What is it Riddick?” Fry asked as she stood behind Riddick.

“Like I said it ain’t me you gotta worry about,” Riddick replied before replacing his goggles back on.

Anna felt something land on her shoulder as she turned to look she noticed Ares was nuzzling her cheek. It was then that she noticed a scratching sound coming somewhere it was then that Jack asked,” Why do they make that sound?”

“Maybe it’s the way they see?” Imam replied back.

It was then that Anna decided to sit down, but before she could sit down Riddick decided to come over to her.

“Don’t move,” Riddick ordered before he quickly pulled out some bandages and began to wrap her wounds again. Once he was done Anna took notice that he didn’t have his goggles on at the moment. Anna looked to make sure the other survivors were busy before placing a quick peck on Riddick’s lips. Riddick growled lowly when Anna moved away before he could respond to the kiss. Suddenly the screeching noise became louder it was then that one of the creatures claws ripped through the metal near Imam’s and Jack’s heads. Anna rushed over to her father and Jack making sure that none of them head any wounds;

Riddick had found a blow torch and began to cut through the metal. Once that was done everyone began to make their way through the newly cut hole. Once they were inside Anna noticed that one of the young ones were fixing to follow Riddick, but she quickly stopped them and signaled them to wait with Imam. Anna then followed Riddick into a different portion of the crash when she noticed that he was taking off his goggles again. It was then that a creature came out from the inky blackness initiating a stare down between the two alpha males. Anna clasped her hands near her heart in worry for Riddick’s safety not realizing she was placing herself in danger.

It was then that she felt breathing on the side of her face; Anna slowly looked to right noticing one of the creature rights next to her. Her eyes widened in fear not daring to move for fear that she might get hurt. The creature then lifted up its claws and began to examine Anna with curiosity. Every time it touched her skin it would cut her open a little it was then that the other creature that was staring down Riddick looked over to her. It came over and it too began to examine her with curiosity. Riddick let out a growl before running to one of the creatures taking out his hand made shiv and sliced at the creatures causing them to back up.

Riddick took Anna’s hand and quickly they both ran back to the others when they did John wound up shining a light in Riddick’s sensitive eyes causing to hit the floor taking Anna with him. He fell onto his back while Anna fell on top of him soon John fired off a few rounds with his shot gun. Anna could hear a sickening *Thunk* she looked at Riddick with worry in her eyes and raised her hands up to his eyes gently using her energy to sooth the pain.

“They hate light,” Anna heard Fry state.

Just before Anna got off Riddick to go look at what the other were looking at Riddick quickly grabbed Anna on the back of the head and pulled her down for a kiss. Anna could feel her cheeks warm up as she kissed Riddick back.

Once they broke apart Riddick helped Anna up before saying,” You shouldn’t tease the beast, Little Siren.”

Anna blushed as she watches Riddick go over to the other survivors leaving Anna to ponder what will happen next.

 

(Well here’s the 5th chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for any OOCness.)


	6. Sticky to the Plan and Getting Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning things are going to heat up in this chapter. You have been warned!)

The Hunter and The Siren: Chapter 6:

(Sorry for the long wait here is chapter 6 of the Hunter and the Siren. I would like to thank all the reviews I got for this fic. J )

 

Anna listened to the conversation that the rest of the survivors were having about the plan to get batteries back to the skiff. Anna began to worry because of the creatures that were outside threatening to devour anyone that made a single wrong move. Anna suddenly felt a presence behind her causing her to slightly turn her head enough to make out the outline of Riddick behind her. Anna then turned back to the conversation at hand wincing slightly at the pain she was experiencing in her back.

“Alright we got a blow torch two hand lights and there is gotta be something we can rip out of the ship.” Fry stated with a frown.

“Spirits. Anything over 45 proof burns well.” Paris suggested to Fry.

“How many bottles do you got?” She asked with interest in her voice.

“I don’t know. Maybe 10.” He replied nervously.

“Okay. Johns you got some flared. So maybe we got enough light.” Fry stated with convection in her face.

Anna became nervous when Johns quickly inserted his two cents,” Enough light for fuckin’ what?”

“We stick to the plan. We get the four cells back to the skiff.” Fry stated with some anger in her voice.

Anna frowned when she suddenly felt a weight on her right shoulder, she turned to see Ares sitting on her shoulder before he began to nuzzle her face. Anna smiled happily when she noticed Riddick smirking slightly. Anna looked at him with some confusion before turning back to the others that were still conversing.

“ Because you 79 kilos of gutless white meat and that is why you can’t think of a better plan.” Fry said to John.

Anna jumped in fear when John cocked his shotgun and nearly lunged toward Fry. However, Riddick stood in front of John slight which made his shove his Shotgun underneath his chin. Riddick gently pulled up his goggles with his right hand before looking at John. His left hand held a shiv poised for John’s personal area when John realized where it was and began to back away. Anna didn’t understand why her heart hurt when Riddick went to Fry’s defense. Anna was deep so deep in thought that she didn’t realized that they had voted that Riddick lead them in the dark.

“Anna come let’s go. Riddick and Johns are going first than you, Ali, Hassan and Suleiman will go after the Captain.” Imam stated to his young daughter.

Anna looked at her father with worry before nodding her head before following them out. As they headed toward the other part of the wreck age Fry turned on the torch and began to lead them to the opening. When she called for Riddick; Anna couldn’t help, but look down slightly as her heart clenched in pain. She watched as Riddick took the lead removing his goggles upward so he could see inside the wreckage. The turns toward them for a brief second before looking back.

“Looks clear.” He said.

After he said that Johns began to move toward the front of the group and began to enter when suddenly one of the creatures jumped out at John and Riddick causing them to jump to the side. Everyone else jumped down which made Jack accidentally hit Anna’s back began to bleed again. Anna whimpered in pain quietly as they slowly began to stand up. Suddenly, Ares began to squeak before flying into the wreckage Anna was worried for the small creature quickly got up ignoring the blistering pain and run after him. She ignored everyone’s cries as she ran into the darkness alone searching desperately for Ares.

It was then that she spotted Ares near a dark corner squeaking and roaring in a almost happy manner. As Anna approached she didn’t realize that there was another creature still within the ship. The creature stood on one of the beams and slowly began to make it’s way toward Anna’s back. Ares instantly turned to Anna and began to squeak and roar in alarm. Just as Anna turned around her eyes widened with alarm causing her to raise her arm in defense. Suddenly she was tackled to the side which prevented the creature from getting to her.

The creature the flew out of a nearby hole disappearing into the night sky. Anna looked up at her savior who to her surprise was none other that Riddick. Riddick was peering down at her without his goggles. His eyes reminded Anna of the stars that filled the night, but she could make out irritation in his eyes. Riddick began to growl lowly at her, it was then that she realized the position she was in. Riddick was on top of her and in between her legs. Anna could feel her face began to heat up before she gently placed a hand on Riddick chest to push him off her, but stopped when he began to speak.

“You know I am getting tired of you walking into trouble… I think you should be punished. However, we don’t have the time for a full punishment so I’ll give you a piece of that punishment. And once we’re off this rock… I’ll give you the rest.” Riddick spoke with a husky voice.

Anna’s eyes widened before she could do anything Riddick had slammed his lips onto hers. Almost instantly the world around her began to fade as she began to kiss him back. Riddick gripped Anna’s hands into his and placed them above her head before removing his lips from hers and demanded with a lust coated voice,” Keep them here. Don’t move them unless I tell you to.”

Anna with redden cheeks and swollen lips nodded her head weakly. It was then that Riddick removed his hands from hers and placed them on her knees. He then slowly moved them up her dress toward her black lace underwear. Riddick smirked in her face as he pulled the dress up so he could see. He then looked at Anna who turned her head away with embarrassment.

He chuckled darkly before saying,” Well now… Looks like my little innocent Siren isn’t so innocent after all. Naughty.”

Anna’s blush deepened as she noticed Riddick leaning over and giving one last harsh kiss. He then used his left had to hold her hips down while his right began to gently rub Anna through her underwear. Anna instantly began to feel some heat develop in her lower region as Riddick pulled away and began to rub harder.

“Wet already, Little Siren? I haven’t even gotten started yet.” Riddick said darkly before easing himself down to her lower region.

He could smell the sweetness coming from Anna, as much as he wanted to savior it he didn’t have the time to. So he quickly slide her underwear to the side so he could have better access to her. He instantly felt her tense up and try to close her legs which caused him to place his face back up to hers. He could instantly smell the fear coming off her in waves. However, he noticed that in her eyes she was fearful, but they were clouded with lust as well as another emotion he couldn’t describe.

“Keep your legs open, you have nothing to hide from me, Little Siren.” Riddick purred to her which made Anna relax enough so he could continue.

Riddick knew he was on a strict amount of time so he used the middle finger of his left hand to gently probe her clit through the curls on her womanhood. Riddick enjoyed the sight of his little siren nearly buckling under the pleasure, he then placed his middle finger at her entrance and gently eased it into her being. Riddick could see her wince slightly from pain, she looked at him with a blush on face before gently bucking her hips in his grasp. Riddick smirked before he came down near her ear and began to talk to her while his finger thrusted in and out of her.

“Feels good doesn’t it… My finger won’t be the only thing I bury within you…” Riddick purred huskily.

It was then that he noticed that Anna started to become wetter around his finger when he spoke to her. Riddick smirked as he noticed she was straining to keep her hands above her head. Riddick then inserted his first finger into along with his middle finger all the while using his thumb to massage her clit. Riddick noticed that Anna began to pant heavily signifying that she was close.

“Wrap your arms around my shoulders.” He demanded and almost instantly her arms were over his shoulders gripping his shirt as he used his fingers to pound into Anna. Anna could fell her heat begin to clench around his fingers sweat had formed slightly around her forehead as he began to bite at her neck roughly he left and moved from her hips and moved the top half of dress the revealed her shoulder. He then bite into her roughly which brought Anna to her ultimate high. Riddick could feel her heat clench around his fingers soaking them with her juices. He continued to thrust his fingers until her orgasm was finished before pulling the out of her.

Riddick smirked slightly as she let out a small whimper of protest before her eyes were opened again. She watched as Riddick brought his juiced covered fingers up to lips and began to suck her juices off them. Anna could feel herself start to heat up again and gently looked away. Riddick kissed her hard on the lips mentally thanking himself for his strong self control. His inner animal was stated for now, but Riddick knew that it wouldn’t last too long. He had to get himself and his mate off this rock.

* Mate? Where did that come from…* Riddick thought to himself however he ignored for the moment.

“That little Siren is only a taste of what was to come… And no man will ever touch you like that except me.” Riddick growled out before he helped her straightened herself up.

He then helped her to her feet and pulled her to his chest and kissed her one last time before he pulled away when he heard footsteps approaching. Everyone came to where they were and began to check on Anna. Riddick watched with mild annoyance at the fact that he couldn’t take her fully. However, his attention was taken away when he noticed that Ares was flying toward Anna with another small creature tailing it. They both landed on her shoulders which caused everyone to jump in surprise and John, who raised his gun at it. Riddick quickly walked over to him and began to growl as he said,” Put that away John.”

John looked at Riddick with disdain before putting the shotgun back and watched as Anna began to smile again. She then turned to the second little creature with a smile and whispered loud enough for Riddick to hear,” You’re name shall be Aphrodite.”

Riddick chuckled silently at her naming ability, but the creature seemed to have no problem with it. Soon enough Fry reminded them that they had to collect the lights from the wreckage that they were in. As everyone moved away Riddick quietly went up behind Anna and unzipped the back of her dress to examine the wounds that had opened up again. Thankfully he noticed that they had stopped bleed and Anna looked at him with a grateful look. Riddick zipped her back, but before nipping at her shoulder. When he heard the quiet moan he smirked before making his way to the survivors.

His smirked increased when noticed the hot and bothered look she wore along with a glare that promised retribution. Riddick, however underestimated his Little Siren, thinking she couldn’t get him back due to her innocence. Oh how wrong he was, Anna decided then and there that she was going to get him back for what he did to her before they left the wreckage. She then joined with the others acting like nothing was wrong.

 

(Hope this made up for the lack of updates. Enjoy! And thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and alerts.)


	7. Returning the Punishment and Into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Another warning for the BOOM!)

The Hunter and The Siren: Chapter 7:

(I would like to thank Billie O’Dial, shadowoftheblackdeat, Dark Alana, loveorpain, KEZZ 1, Jess, wolviegurl, RatedRGirl83, Emzy2k11, and Rosmund Chadwick. Thank you all for the reveiws and to all who favorited and alerted to my story.)

 

Anna had helped the rest of the survivors gather the lights, while she was doing that she asked Aphrodite and Ares to move some wire around which she fashioned in a noose like style. Thankfully Riddick nor anyone else really took notice to that small fact, since it would take a few minutes for them to wrap the lights around the batteries in a certain fashion. Anna decided that this would be her only chance to get back at Riddick for his early play. Anna quickly faked wincing near the pillar and crouched down holding her back in pain. This caused Imam to run over to her and check to make sure she was alright.

“Anna what’s wrong? Are you wounds hurting?” Imam asked worriedly.

Anna nodded pitifully, she wasn’t lying to her father about her wounds they did hurt slightly. It was then that Riddick was besides Imam and said,” Go help the others. I’ll check on her back to see if her wounds are still bleeding.”

Imam looked at Riddick hesitantly, but nodded his head before returning to help with the others finish the light. Riddick gently lead her to behind the pillar so Johns wouldn’t see Anna’s smile. Just as soon as they were out of sight Anna turned and pulled Riddick into a innocent hug. It was that that Riddick became instantly suspicious, his suspicious was confirmed when Anna quietly said,” Tie up.”

Before Riddick could do anything the wires that Anna was discreetly messing with wrapped around his waist and both his wrist pinning him to the large beam from behind him. Riddick growled at Anna who simply gave him a innocent smile before she walked in front of him and kissed him on the lips. Riddick kissed back before he pulled away and growled out,” What now little Siren?”

Anna smiled before she began to gently kiss and nip at Riddick’s neck watching with amusement as he struggled against his bindings. Anna then began to massage him through his shirt before kneeling before him.

“Little Siren… You better let me go now… Or else.” Riddick growled out with arousal coating his voice.

Anna simply smiles as she noticed that he was getting hard, Anna blushed lightly, but she determined to get him back for what he did to her. She also knew that she was low on time so she quickly undid his pants and slowly undid his zipper allowing her to free Riddick from his pants. Anna ’s eyes widened slightly, but she could see his precum leaking from the tip of his cock. Anna began to lick the tip before placing light kisses along the side of him.

Meanwhile, Riddick had to bite back a groan and a growl as Anna began to gently suck him. Never before had a woman such as Anna ever go down on him and bring him to rapture as well as she was doing epically since she was a virgin. Anna stood back up after removing her mouth from him, but didn’t stop pumping bring him quickly to the verge of orgamsing. She kisses him to help prevent him from roaring out in pleasure, Anna felt him release in her hand. She brought her hand up to her lips and began to lick up Riddick’s cum.

Riddick growled as Anna finished licking it off her hand, she then fixed up Riddick’s pants.

“Fucking Let Me Go, you little vixen.” Riddick growled lowly at her.

His body was heated from her stunt she pulled before she simply smiled at him,” You’re fucking going to get it good, vixen.”

Anna smiled again, before she quietly said, ”Release.”

Once the wires released him; Riddick grabbed Anna and slammed her against the pillar and slammed his lips on hers. Riddick purred at her taste before he pulled away and said,” You better be ready. Cause once we are off this rock. You won’t be walking for a fucking long time.”

They both rejoined the survivors; Riddick put the lights around his back and began to tell everyone that he would be walking ahead and that he wanted everyone to check their cuts because they knew their blood. Anna noticed Jack seemed to tense up and she walked over to Jack and smiled knowingly.

“You know?” Jack asked discreetly.

Anna nodded her head before the all got ready to leave Anna made sure to stand near her Jack and the other boys.

“Are we really going to do this?” Paris asked with worry.

“Of course we are!” Shazza said with a small growl.

Soon they were all off toward the ship toward their escape from the planet. As they ran for what seemed like a hour Paris’s light burnt out which caused uneasiness to sweep the group.

“Stay together.” Fry said.

Paris grabbed another one, but in his hast he dropped a flare which caused Jack to call out for them to wait and went to get it. Anna instantly was on high alter before quickly running over to Jack and pulling her back into the light. Ares and Aphrodite began to screech and quickly rushed over to Riddick which caused him to look back at Anna. As soon as Anna got Jack into the light she felt something wrapped around her waist which caused Anna to become fearful. As she was being pulled back into the darkness Jack called out to her with tears in her eyes Imam rushed to get her, but Shazza held him back.

Jack was being held back by Fry, Riddick had quickly ran over to where Anna was being dragged into the darkness. Riddick quickly gripped her arm and began to pull her back. Johns began to panic and began to shoot shotgun rounds into the sky. Paris started to crawl away as soon as he hit the ground and with his light cord still attached to caused the light cords to snap and break. This caused the lights to go out, Anna was still in the creatures tail’s grip and it began to hurt her. Riddick could almost sense Anna’s pain and used his left arm to wrap around Anna and his right to pull the creatures tail off her.

The creature let her go which caused Anna to collapse in Riddick’s chest and gently cry silently. She quickly managed to compose herself and sent Riddick a thankful smile which he nodded his head. Riddick took her hand into his and quickly began to lead her into the light source they still had. Riddick however turned quickly enough to see a different creature grab Anna’s waist and rip her from Riddick’s grip flying away with her.

The whole group let out a cry of anguish espically, Imam who fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. Riddick was in a state of shock, his inner animal howled in anguish as his mate was ripped from him. Soon Riddick turned to the group and proceeded to lead the others to safety. He helped Imam to his feet and said quietly,” Let’s go, Holy man…”

Soon they were off again not realizing that Anna was still alive and fighting for her life.

 

(Here is another chapter of The Hunter and The Siren. Hope you all enjoyed this bit. Thanks again for reading!!)


	8. New Family Members and the Return

The Hunter and the Siren: Chapter 8:

(I want to Thank everyone for reviewing and favoriting my stories. Just to give you some insight onto whey I have not been updating. On Easter this year my Grandma was placed in the hospital put into a medical induced coma from complications from pneumonia. He was the taking off Life Support on April 16th so I have not been in the mood to write any stories. However, I decided to write another chapter since I was in the mood. Thank you all for enjoying my stories.)

 

Anna tried to wiggle out the grip of the creature that her within its tail. Exhausted and in excruciating pain due to her wounds opening up once again on her back plus the wounds that were beginning to bleed around her waist. Anna pants before opening her mouth in one last ditch effort to get the creature to let her go. Anna let out a high pitch scream causing the creature to squeal and release her. As she fell the other creatures begin to try and get her as she fell gripping her with their talons causing deep gashes in her legs. Anna cries in pain as she lands hard on her back causing more blood to be spilled. She could feel her vision spinning and she knows that she has to get her wounds bandaged and her legs stitched up.

Anna looks up to see some type of metal house and she begins to slowly crawl to it while the creatures fight each other for their supposed meal. Anna then quickly brings her wings out and uses them to glide to the door. Busting it open and closing it before any of the creatures could get to her. As she leans against the door she noticed four pod looking machines in the center of the room. Anna notices that there are some clothes laying next to them, but she slowly begins to limp over to the machine connecting them. Once her hand touches the panel the whole machine starts up and there are several loud sounds before each of the pods began to open.

“Subject: 7433. Code Named: Aliens” A female computerized voice spoke this caused Anna to jump slightly.

As the pod opened wider two small black creatures popped their heads out letting out screeches. The black skin almost appeared leathery, the skulls were elongated and almost appeared to have no eyes, but Anna knew better. Their claws appeared to be similar to a human, but they only had three fingers and thumb each equipped with razor sharp nails. Their back appeared to have spins poking out and extending all the way down it tail which reminded Anna of the Earth scorpion for how it waved around wildly. They teeth appeared to be bare showing off the constant sharpness of their teeth. When one of the small ones opened it’s mouth Anna could see another set of teeth where it’s tongue would be.

Anna gulped quietly when they turned to look at her and had jumped out of the pod in one large leap before going to her and almost cooing at her. Anna crouched down to their level and gently pet their small heads and said,” Your names are Kratos and Athena…”

The two aliens screeched agreeing with their new names; however, their celebration was short lived when the female computer voice spoke once again,

“Subject: 7437 Code Name: Hellhounds”

The second pod began to open causing Anna to place to the two small Aliens on her shoulders as the pod completely opened. Suddenly, two dog like faces appeared letting out tiny roars. Their eyes reminded Anna of Riddick’s eyes which saddened her slightly. She took a closer look at them their bodies were covered with grey scales and they too appeared to be a predator species. They too jumped from the pod and bounded over to Anna letting out tiny growls. Anna crouched down and smiled before saying,” Your names are Osiris and Iris.”

The hounds roared in response causing Anna to giggle. Once again another pod opened as the computer spoke once again.

“Subject: 7236 Code Name: Dragons”

Unlike the other these two small dragons flew out of the pod; they were western dragons each had different scales. The one that was obviously the male bore black scales with a golden under belly. His horns curved back over his head while spike covered his spine all the way down to his tail. His golden eyes scanned the room before landing on Anna and the other four newer creatures. The female was similar only she had bright red scales with a black under belly and her eyes were green. She let out a small sneeze breathing out some fire along with it. Anna jumped slightly, but let out a giggle as she too dubbed them with new names.

“Horus and Shiva.” Anna spoke to them with a smile.

It was then that the computer spoke one final time,” Subject: 4573 Code Name: Earth Wolves.”

Just as the Hellhound two small dog like features appeared and scanned around the room. The only difference from what Anna could see was that One had black fur while the other had white fur. The white wolf had bright blue eyes while the black one had golden colored eyes as they jumped out the quickly and playfully attacked their scaly brothern. Anna smiled as she called out,” Amateratsu and Izanagi stop.”

The two wolf pups stopped and Anna set down Kratos and Athena who were still on her shoulders. Anna limped over to the clothes began to change once her old clothes were off Anna tried her best to tend to her wounded legs, hands and back. Once the bandages were securing enough she then put on the white dress. Anna opted to go barefooted so she could feel any changes beneath her feet. The dress itself was a little revealing, but it would not cause any friction to her damaged legs back and hands.

The dress covered a descent amount of her breast, but left a lot of cleavage and was tied around her neck and held into place by thick pieces of cloth that were sturdy. The sleeves themselves weren’t completely connected to the dress only by piece of cloth that attached to the shoulders the skirt was similar to old one only more open and not as tight fitting. Once dressed Anna began to look for ways that she could carry the small cubs and aliens since she knew that she would be flying trying to find where father and brothers were. Sam a small shoulder bag that was big enough to fit all eight of them in their snuggly. Once they were inside and weren’t in danger of harming each other Anna took a deep breath and quietly as she could open the door. She could hear the creatures overhead screeching at each other for food. Sam quickly summoned her wings and began to fly, with the bag draped across her shoulders. The creatures however, weren’t idle for long and began to lunge at Anna.

Anna quickly used her voice to keep the creatures away as she flew for about an hour in a unknown direction praying she could reunite with the others. Her prayers were answered when she saw a small familiar creature fly toward her and screech. Anna smiled and said,” Show me Ares! Show me where they are!”

Anna followed for about 20 minutes before seeing the survivors running the children huddled by Fry and Shazza. Suddenly the stopped when Riddick stopped as they were about ask him why when suddenly Ares let out a screech which caused them all to turn to see Anna. As soon as Anna touched the ground in the light he was engulfed by all the children which she hugged back once they let her got Shazza hugged her followed by Fry then finally Imam. Anna turned to Riddick and smiled at him when suddenly, eight small heads popped out of the bag.

“Well it’s all nice and all that she is back, but what the fuck are those?” Johns asks in a slightly fearful tone.

Riddick nearly grinned at what his little Siren was carrying before saying,:” Looks like the little Siren found some more babies to take of… Before we go any further we need to check her leg wounds.”

“How long will it take?” Fry asked worriedly

“Five minutes tops. I am supirsed she is still walking must be a bitch to.” Riddick said however as he approached her the small males jumped out of the bag before Anna could react. They growled at Riddick which caused Riddick to smirk before he lifts up his goggles and looks at them. After a few seconds ticked by they slowly returned to Anna’s bag as she crouches down and lets them back in. Imam then helps her sit down on a medium size rock so Riddick could examine her wounds. Riddick could feel his animal side extremely happy to have his mate back in his sight.

Riddick made a mental vow once they got off this rock he was going to make her his over and over again. Not realizing that both him and Anna were following a age long prophecy from both their worlds.

 

(Another chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed the small little creatures I add in they are essential for what happened to cause the planets evident destruction of it’s self. Also I apologize if Riddick seems OOC since it has been a long time since I wrote Riddick. Hope you Enjoyed!)


	9. Blood Spilled

Anna let out a sigh of relief as soon Riddick had finished wrapping her bloody legs, as he stood back up, Anna stood back up her white wings folding back up. Though she kept them out just in case she needed to get the children to safety. It was then she noticed the tension that was built within the group, she started to fidget slightly as she watches them quietly.

“Canyon ahead. I circled around to give me time to think.” Riddick rumbled out as he glanced at Anna.

Anna stood straighter, her nervousness caused the little ones that were in her bag to gently let out cooing sounds which caused her to giggle quietly. Imam wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a one armed hug before he suggested,

“We should go now. The sooner we leave the safter my children will be.”

“Death’s rows up there. Especially with the little siren and the girl bleeding.” Riddick stated as his gaze went from Anna to Jack. 

Anna instantly got the hint, glancing at Jack, who was looking at the ground guiltily, Anna gently pulled Jack close to her, giving her a hug. It was then Shazza also came up to Jack and hugged her. Jack looked back up from the ground and stared at them with gratefulness at their support. It was then that Fry spoke and just from how she spoke Anna knew that there was going to be trouble. Anna quickly took the child a bit off from the confetation that was most likely about to happen, she then used her wings to shield them from it. As she was humming to them, she heard something fall onto the ground, she glanced back to see that Fry was being helped up by Shazza and Imam.

Imam looks their way, signalling them to return to them and soon they children were walking between Shazza and Fry while Anna helped her father with the batteries. As they walked Anna took notice to the fact that Riddick and Johns were walking ahead of them. Anna could feel the nervousness coursing through the remaining survivors.

“What are they doing up there?” Jack asked fear coated her voice.

Anna made sure that she stayed near the children as well as Imam,

“They better be bloody talking on how we are going to get through the canyon,” Shazza growled out quietly.

Anna stood quietly by, as soon as she saw Riddick turned to face them, her eyes connected to his and she knew something was about to happen. Fry must have noticed as well as began to slow down which caused the others to slow down as well. Anna could see the two men suddenly turn to each other, the heightened tension seemed to suddenly reach it’s boiling point. Anna quickly pulled the children closer to her and under her wings as soon as Riddick slammed the flare out of John’s hand and grabbed his shotgun Fry quickly yelled,

“Run! Come on Run!”

Anna quickly guided the children away from the fight while Shazza and Imam stood on either side of her and Fry was ahead of them. Ares and Aphrodite both flew around the small group letting out angry shrieks if any of the other predators got to close to the group. Eventually they came to a slow stop with Ares and Aphrodite landing upon her shoulders, the other little ones soon let out little squeaks at being jostled around in her bag. Anna peered into the bag with an apologetic look which caused them to let out a few cooing like growls.

“Back to the ship, huh? Just huddled together until the lights go out? Till you can’t see what’s eating you? That the big plan?” Riddick spoke out loud as he reappeared.

Anna had to hold herself back from going over to him and checking him for any wounds despite her own wounds were throbbing. The two little ones must have felt her discomfort as they gently nuzzled their faces into her cheeks causing her to giggle quietly. Riddick glanced at her before returning to Fry as she asks,

“Where's Johns?” 

Riddick smirks slightly and asks in a almost prideful tone,” Which half?”

Anna couldn’t help the slight feeling of relief that released from her body. It was then Shazza spoke,

“We should get moving. We're burning fuel and we need to get these damn batteries to the skiff.”

Anna nodded, as Jack and the other children still huddled around her, Riddick glanced her once again as if to check on her to make sure she was still there. Riddick then picked up the batteries, before saying,  
“Let’s go.”

The group began to move forward with Riddick pulling the batteries behind him. Anna kept glancing behind them, to make sure that Riddick was alright, eventually they arrived at the entrance to the canyon. Anna suddenly had a sense of dread overcome her, however, Riddick gently placed a hand discreetly on her back, being mindful of the wounds she had. She felt an immediate comfort wash over her for the moment.

“Move!” Riddick commanded as everyone began to run into the canyon.

Anna couldn’t help as she winced as she began to run, her injuries were starting to worsen, but she pushed past the pain. Soon everyone began to feel a liquid falling upon them,

“Don’t look up!!” Riddick commanded, however, Fry disobeyed and looked up in horror and disgust.

“They’re killing each other…” Fry muttered it was then that Anna noticed a one of the Raptor dive toward Fry. 

Anna quickly pushed Fry out of the way, which caused the Raptor to tear into her arm, however, Ares and Aphrodite let out several screeches in anger and began to fight off the larger Raptor. Anna whimpered as Fry and Shazza helped her to her feet, Riddick let out a low growl as they continued to run into a ruin of bones. The children remained by Imam as he held a light out, to illuminate the way while Shazza and Fry kept Anna near them. As Imam and the boys began to move bones that were in their way so Riddick could get the batteries through. Shazza gently set Anna down before moving over to where the others were and began to help them.

Even though Fry had been nearby, Ares and Aphrodite quickly began to fly over to Riddick with screeches of pure of fear. Riddick quickly cast his head over to where Anna was, just in time to see Anna become pinned underneath a skull with the full grown Raptor busting the bones to get to her. It was then the other little ones quickly exited the bag and up some nearby bones and jumped onto the large Raptor biting into its hide. As they hissed and growled, Riddick charged at the Raptor, noticing this the little ones quickly jumped out of the way. The Raptor decided to go for the large prey and charged at Riddick.

He grabbed the arms that were trying to slice him, once he was far enough back he quickly ducked down, grabbing the shive that he left in his boot and quickly sliced the belly of the beast open allowing it die. He then turned and quickly started to walk toward where Anna was curled up when suddenly, it began to rain causing the flames to slowly began to go out.  
Riddick let out a cold sarcastic laugh before he turned to Imam and asked,” Where’s your God now?”

Before anything more can be said, Shazza and Jack quickly ran over to Anna, who was lying motionless underneath the skull where she was attacked by the Raptor. As soon as Shazza managed to glimpse, Anna she cursed under breath before gently trying to move Anna out from underneath the skull. 

“Fry, get over here and help me. Look I don’t give two shits on whatever issues you have with God, but we need to either fucking to get to the skiff or get to some shelter or something. Anna isn’t going to last long out here, she losing a lot of blood, not only from her damn shoulder, but also from her damn back.” Shazza growled out as she glared at the two men.

Anna whimpered as she felt the flames of pain ignite her body once again, Riddick let out a low growl before stalking over Anna and picks her up bridal style into his arms. Once he takes her Imam and Fry gently heard the kids toward the wall while the tried to keep the light alive.

“Riddick are we near the settlement? Please tell me we are nearly there?” Fry asked with fear coating her voice along with the despair slowly creeping into her voice.

“We won’t make it... “ Riddick muttered as he quickly went near a bolder, that was leaning against the wall and began to use his back to push it out of the way to reveal a alcove. He gently entered it, laying Anna onto stomach, he let out another growl at how cold she was. Shivering as if she couldn’t get warm, the 10 small creatures soon piled into the alcove and began to lay near Anna in an effort to keep her warm. Riddick the managed to heard the rest of the survivors in with her.

“I’ll be back. Stay here with her and try and get her warm,” Riddick commanded before he gently pushed the rock back over the alcove. He then quickly grabbed the batteries and began to drag them to the skiff in order to get it working. The image of his siren bloodied pushed him harder toward the skiff, he knew he had to get off this rock and make it to safety along with his siren… No matter what.

(Guess whose back~ Back again~ Yes I’m back~ Tell a friend~ 

Hey guys! I hope ya’ll liked this chapter! I have some updates on whats been going on. First things first though! I want to give a huge thanks for all the people that’s reviewed, favorited, alerted, hearted, ect. And a major shout out to my dear friend, Bomani Akila Neteru! She writes awesome Transformers stuff!! Go check her out!! Alright so there are some major changes firstly, I got a promotion in my job, now for some clarification the reason I just couldn’t write a whole lot anymore was that I worked as a truck unloader and stocker at Walmart. So I would always come home tired and just drained and I mean drained to the point I didn’t have a lot of good days mentally. Hopefully with this transition into this new position I won’t be hurting a lot and a lot less stressed. 

Second announcement is that I will be changing Anna’s age from 19 to 24 due to the fact I don’t think Riddick would be with a woman who is just reaching adulthood. My last announcement is that I will be working on a story/script for a kind of rewrite of the Slenderman movie as well as my novel dubbed, Shattered Mirrors. This story will be coming to a close within the next two chapters so be prepared! ^^ I can’t promise a whole lot of update but I will try and at least post another chapter soon. Sorry for the long note, but I thought you all deserved reasons why this story hadn’t been updated in so long. Also I will be posting some new fics up if you want to check them out. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! I also apologize for any OOCness on Riddick’s part I am still rusty at writing him. Until Next Time!)


End file.
